Talk:Godzilla vs. Gipsy Danger/@comment-26128914-20150329204636/@comment-26128914-20150330195545
Gipsy became a meteor, magma, lol is that even damaging to trespasser, the black hole was not even a true one, look here"I just watched Godzilla Vs Megaguirus for the black hole feat (still need to watch GMK for the regenerating from a heart feat). So, what have I found? It's dubious at best. So, first let's throw out: this is not a full on black hole. This is basically a miniature black hole that they are capable of producing and firing that lasts for exceedingly short periods, and tends to leave some sort of spatial distortion behind that can be traveled through, and was in fact what allowed for Megaguirus to come through (the eggs were left by a smaller mega who flew back through the distortion to wherever it came from). Now, the stability and power of the black hole is highly dependent on the software and equipment that runs it. Their first shot, failed to do anything to GZ, and they admitted it was due to the equipment not being fine tuned and ready to go (they warned them beforehand, and got to basically say I told you so afterwards). So we know that the weapon was not firing fully on all cylinders as it were, which they seemed to know would affect the power and stability of the black hole, and probably do jack squat to GZ (which that is exactly what it did). So, the second shot? The satellite that was firing the black hole was malfunctioning and falling to the Earth. It wasn't even capable of getting a lock on GZ (they had to lock onto something else that was flying at GZ), and the satellite was coming apart as it entered the atmosphere, and the satellite even exploded right after it was fired...so, obviously the equipment wasn't running at top performance (and we know that can affect the weapons performance). Now, GZ actually blasts the black hole before it gets to him, it explodes before it can hit him, and then you can see an effect similar to the earlier spatial distortion warble as things settle down from the big ball of fire. We cut to our heroine falling into a pool and climbing out, then we finally see a scene of a good chunk of the city destroyed, and we don't see GZ. They assume the black hole took care of him. Now, we didn't see the black hole actually do anything, we didn't see it hit, it was fired from a weapon that was not in top shape and working properly, GZ was able to cause an explosion by hitting it with his breath, and we know the spatial distortions can be traveled (they showed it happen after the first test of the weapon). I am finding this escaping of a black hole to be exceedingly dubious and near impossible to prove, and I just literally finished watching the movie. These black holes are not like a true blue black hole, and are of dubious power and stability. It also can't be proven that he just didn't go through the distortion to some other place, or wasn't just blasted into the bay, and then swam off to lick his wounds (they weren't that far from the water). So, the black hole feat...exceedingly fishy and iffy."-Wyldsong, on comicvine I just watched Godzilla Vs Megaguirus for the black hole feat (still need to watch GMK for the regenerating from a heart feat). Hulk is weak, loses to zilla. No evidence g survived meteor. Thor is weak, just finishes zilla. Godzilla never threw KG, that was a power up.2004 kaiju were weak, zilla, ebirah and kamacuras are self explanitory. Saying godzilla survived a nuke is not anything powerful, it is like saying human torch is durable cause he is immune to fire lol. Army. Really? This is a kaiju. Does planet buster mean anything if mostly they are gas? And If it were solid, he has forever to destroy it lol.